The New Millennium
by Merriest Wood
Summary: Taylor triggers while inside the locker and instead of controlling insects she gains the power of the millennium earl and with this power taylor will destroy the gangs that plague her city and she will have some help from the new family of noah. I do not own anything of worm or d gray man.
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Brockton Bay's Graveyard.**

It was a cold quiet night in the Bay's graveyard with the tree leafs beginning to turn into different colours, as the summer was slowly beginning to turn into autumn and bringing with it a slight chill that prevailed the night air. Despite this cold night the graveyard was not in fact empty, no their was someone there a women of clear Asian dissent who was kneeling over a tombstone crying her eyes out in grief for the person she has lost. Through her grieving she unintentionally gains the attention of a being who would soon use her loss and sadness to help advance its own plans forward.

"~ Oh my, why are you crying my lady~" a young girls voice rang out though the graveyard causing the distort women to stop crying as she looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"My husband Aki was killed when he went on a job for his boss in the ABB" the women said with a small sob, as the memory of her dead husband's body that was riddled with holes and blood flashed into her minds eye causing her to cry a fresh set of tears.

"~Oh I'm so sorry for your loss~" the voice called out with fake sympathy oozing from its tone though the women was to distort with the loss of her lover to notice it.

"Thank you" the women whispered softly as she still tried to locate who ever it was that was talking to her but she could still not see them.

"~If your trying to find me then may I suggest looking behind you~" the voice said playfully from behind her causing her to turn around to her husbands grave and saw a very tall girl standing next to it.

" _she must be a Parahuman_ " the women thought to herself with a bit of fear as she stared at the strange girl that stood before her after all normal humans did not have ash grey skin nor do they usually wear a large coat with white gloves along with a top hat with a pair of blue roses as decorations.

" _And dose that umbrella have a pumpkin on top_ " she thought to herself in disbelief as she watched the girl before her lazily twirl the umbrella with a grin that was filled with razor sharp fangs that gave her smile a very creepy edge to it.

"Who the hell are you" she demanded hoping that the fear she was feeling did not creep into her voice though that hope died when she saw that disturbing grin grow to be even bigger until it reached from ear to ear on the strangers face.

"~Why my dear I am the Millennium Countess~" the girl introduced herself with a bow while removing her hat letting the women see a pair of black and white horns on top of the girls head "~but you can call me lady millennium if you wish too my dear lady" the now named millennium countess said while straighting up from her bow while also putting her top hat back on her head.

"I'v never heard of a cape with that name before?" the widow said in confusion. She really didn't though but with what a shit hole the city was! it wouldn't really surprise her if this girl was a new recently triggered Parahuman.

"~Haaaaa well I I'm fairly new after all~" the Countess said with a small chuckle while moving away from the gravestone to stand in front of the women before her "~but I'm not here to talk about myself now am I~" she said with a small shake of her head "~no I'm here to help you be reunited with your loved one that was cruelly taken from you by god~" she finished with a dramatic wave of her free hand while pretending to not notice the look of hope that the grief stricken women before her was now giving her.

"You can really bring Aki back to me?" she asked the Parahuman before her with hope and desperation coating her every word. She knew that deals with Parahumans was a dangerous thing to do but she didn't care as long as she got to see her beloved Aki agin then she would gladly sell her soul to the devil to do so.

it was unfortunate that she didn't know just how true that last bit was.

"~Yes I can but I will need your help to do it~" the countess said her words dripping from her mouth like the sweetest honey while eyes glistened with a dark glee though they were hidden behind a pair of pince-nez spectacles.

"Okay but I don't know just how helpful I can be?" she said confused as to how she can help the Parahuman in bringing her dead husband back to life. Though the countess just chuckled while snapping her fingers causing a human sized metal skeleton with a black five pointed star on its forehead to rise from the earth.

"~Its okay my dear all I need from you is to just shout out his name and this skeleton here will do the rest~" the countess explained while gesturing towards the skeleton making the women look between the grave and metal skeleton with disbelief etched onto her face.

"Just like that?" she asked her voice small like she couldn't believe what she just heard.

"~Yes just like that~" the countess confirmed with a nod as she watched the women before her face changing from uncertainty to a resolved look and then yelled out her lovers name.

" **Aki!"** she screamed her lovers name towards the heavens that caused a loud boom of thunder to sound throughout the sky and Aki's name was scrawled in curly writing just under the black star bringing it to life.

"Aki is that you?" she asked when she saw the skeleton move towards her.

"Kagome what have you done to me!" the voice of her lover screamed out of the skeleton's mouth causing the now named Kagome to step back in fear at the rage and pain that came from her now revived lovers form.

"I brought you back so we can be together Aki just like we were before you died" said Kagome in fear as her husband walked closer his anger could be felt coming off of him in waves.

"You idiot you've turned me into an Akuma a demon!" he yelled in her face. While his metal hands grabbed into her shoulders with a strong grip his metal nails digging their way into her flesh and drawing blood.

"~Ha ha ha ha well while I would love to see this drama continue but I'm on a bit of a schedule here~" the countess cut in with a laugh while watching her Akuma dig its nails even deeper making Kagome scream out in pain "~so with that in mind ! Akuma kill her and wear her skin !~" she ordered her creation with glee and the Akuma obeyed with fast movements it beat its former wife to death then quickly entered her body and this all happened in a matter of seconds leaving the graveyard empty except for the countess and now disguised Akuma that now wore its wife's skin.

"~Well that went even better then I expected it too wouldn't you agree Lero~" the countess asked her umbrella who suddenly flew from her grip to float right next to her.

"Yep! it went really well for your first try on making a Akuma my lady millennium Lero." Happily said Lero with a smile on his jack-o-lantern face that made the countess chuckle with mith at her golem's happiness.

"~Yes it was a good first try wasn't it~" agreed the countess before turning her attention onto her first Akuma "~Akuma go back to your hosts home and hide their kill anyone who is a part of a gang but leave the civilians alone~" she ordered her creation with a no nonsense sort of tone.

"Yes my lady millennium I hear and obey" the Akuma replied while bowing to her master then she walked away heading back to her home so she could begin the mission given to her by the countess millennium to eradicate the gangs that polluted the city.

"~Well now that, that's been taken care of lets go home Lero before dad finds out that I'm not in bed~" she said while moving away from the grave towards a door that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Right coming my lady lero" he said while flying after his master they both walked or in Lero's case flew though the door disappearing and reappearing inside a bedroom with it task done the door disappeared in a burst of light.

"~Man its good to be home, right Lero~" the countess asked Lero happily while slowly turning back to her human disguise form that she used when going to school or when she was around her dad.

"Yes it is Lero but I would rather you be on the ark then here its not as safe for you Lero" he replied while voicing his usual concern for his mistress safety and his concerns were not invalid. As anyone from those superpower sub humans who remind him far to much of the exorcist's for his comfort, could come here and attack her if they ever discover her human identity.

"~O you worry to much Lero~" she said with a roll of her eyes as she finished transforming from her noah form back into her human one reviling that the new millennium was the daughter of the leader of the dockworkers union Taylor Hebert "~besides if they do find out who I really am I will just kill them myself or just retreat to the ark with dad~"

Leo nodded but he couldn't help put point out a small flaw in her plan "but if that's to work my lady wouldn't you have to tell your father about your powers and plans first Lero?" Lero questioned with small tilt of his head.

"~Well I'll cross that bridge when I come to it for now I am going to sleep~" Taylor said with an annoyed huff before transforming her clothes into a set of pajamas then headed to bed "~good night Lero~" she said before getting into bed and then went to sleep.

"Goodnight my lady Lero" he said with a sigh, before floating over to the closet when he reached it, he quickly opened it and got inside closed it and then went over to his favourite corner. Once he had gotten comfortable he soon began to drift off to sleep " _I sure hope that the other new members of the noah clan aren't like the perverse ones Lero_ " thought the umbrella sleepily to himself while also giving a small shiver at the thought of anyone of this dimension. He had found himself in having a similar personality to Road Kamelot " _Oh god Lero that would be a nightmare Lero"_

 **Meanwhile somewhere else in America.**

"Uncle Jack I don't feel so well" called out Bonesaw from her temporary bedroom that she had gotten after killing the houses original owners her voice sounding like she was in a lot of pain.

"Oh whats the matter kid?" asked the notorious serial killer known as Jack slash as he made his way into the room only to pause in the doorway and stare at his charge who was right now laying on her bed with her right arm over her face and groaning in agony. " _Man she looks like shit_ " he thought to himself while looking at her sweating and prone form which occasionally did small spasms at random.

"I think I'm sick uncle Jack" said the young bio tinker while trying and failing to ignore the horrible burning sensation that was on her forehead.

"Kid you don't get sick anymore remember" reminded Jack as he could recall that Bonesaw had modified herself a few weeks back so that she couldn't be affected by any germs or viruses anymore and that she had given the same upgrade to him and the rest of the nine yesterday morning.

"Well if I'm not sick then whats wrong with me?" she asked Jack while trying to hold back a scream of agony as the burning sensation got even worse and blood begin to slowly flow down her concealed forehead.

"I don't know kid" said Jack in confusion over Bonesaw's mysteries aliment before his eyes narrowed as a plan began to form in his minds eye "but we are going to find out" he told her before turning around and heading towards the door.

"Where are you going uncle Jack?" asked Bonesaw with a crock her voice turning horse from the horrible pain that she was going though.

"Im going to get the others" he called out form the hallway before sticking his head back inside a second later with a maniac smile plastered on his face "because were going to be paying Panacea a visit much sooner then we planed" he informed her with an insane laugh before heading back out to get the others ready to move.

" _Im going to see big sis soon!_ " she thought to herself with glee while removing her arm from her head reviling a crown of black stigmata that had been burned into her flesh though for some reason she felt like she was thinking of someone else when she thought about a sister but shrugged it off as this strange illness affecting her mind _"And why do I suddenly have the urge to torment a pumpkin umbrella?"_ that part really confused her but like with everything else she just blamed it on the illness.

A few minutes later Bonesaw closed her eyes and went to sleep her dreams filled with people with ash grey skin and the world being engulfed in flames.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day at the Bay's mall.**

The mall was a place that was full of energy as people from all over the city went about their day, buying things like food, cloths, etc but today was a extra special day as the city's local wards were walking around the mall for a PR campaign taking pictures with fans, signing things etc.

"Man this is so pointless" grumbled Shadow stalker as she and Vista patrolled around the malls exterior edge looking out for any criminals that would try and rob the stores.

"O and what would you rather be doing Stalker?" asked Vista while they walked past a clothes store.

"Id rather be hunting that serial killer that's shown up around ABB territory" answered Shadow Stalker ignoring Vista who flinched at the unknown killer being mentioned. Having seen the brutal and bloody photos that were shown to the wards at todays meeting Vista could still see the dismembered bodies and blood that was scattered all over the walls and ground.

"Id rather not fight a deranged killer if you don't mind" retorted Vista feeling slightly ill as more bloody images surfiest to the front of her mind.

Shadow stalker was about to give the young heroine a rather nasty side comment when the malls speakers suddenly came to life and a rather familiar pair of voices came shouting out of them.

" **Good morning Brockton Bay!** "

Shadow Stalker face palmed when she heard them "good god not those two idiots again" she said annoyance clearly coating her tone.

" **Im Über"** the calm voice of Uber called though out the mall beginning the duos infamous intro.

" **And I'm Leet!"** Leet's voice boomed out of the speakers sounding full of energy and life a drastic difference from his partners calm tone.

" **And today you the people of the bay are on the Uber and Leet show"** the two finished their intro with the sound of trumpets going off in the background.

When the two villains intro finished a forcefield suddenly came up surrounding the mall and trapping the hero's and civilians inside.

" **For todays game me and Uber decided to go for a classic that has lots of blood and combat ladies and gentlemen. We give you MORTAL KOMBAT!"** Leet screamed the games name as music suddenly began to play with flashing lights coming on bathing the mall in neon light.

"Im going to kill those two when I get my hands on them" Shadow stalker said with a sneer on her face though thankfully it was hidden by her hockey mask. Vista didn't responded to her teammates threat too the villainous duo instead she tried to locate the rest of her team so that they could gather together and try to stop the two annoying super villains.

" **And who will be me and Uber's opponents you asked"** Leet's voice snapped the twos attention back onto the speakers " **well worry no more for you see me and Uber will be fighting the wards in a no holds bared fight to the death!"** Leet crowed to the trapped crowd of people who looked very frightened even if they were being held captive by the two who were considered the jokes of the cape scene of Brockton bay.

"Ha do those jokers really think that they could take us on?" the shadow themed heroine asked with a snort thinking that the two villains have finally lost their minds from all the video games that they so loved to play.

Suddenly the neon lights pooled together at the malls centre reviling Uber and Leet standing there with Uber dressed as Scorpion and Leet as Subzero, both their arms on each others shoulders with Leet holding a mike to his lips " **so come and try to get us bitch's because me and Uber are going to kick your ass"** Leet finished his speech with a classic drop of the mike the tool fell to the ground with a small clang.

"Oh those two are so dead" Shadow stalker seethed in rage as she charged at the two criminals all the while ignoring Vista's shouts to fall back and regroup with the others. Stalker ran quickly closing the distance between her and her target in a matter of seconds she couldn't help but to notice that something was wrong with the two villains they were to relaxed as she came nearer and nearer, like they had complete confidence that they could deal with her " _And why the hell did they paint their skin grey?_ " she thought confused as she saw the grey skin tone that the two were now sporting unaware of the danger that it represented.

"Well, well, well looks like we've got the shadow bitch as are first challenger" said Leet while pulling out a golden revolver from his vest as Uber pulled out a identical revolver a second later "Yes Leet I do think your right" agreed Uber while removing his arm from Leet's shoulder for the fight to come.

"You two are going to need more then guns to stop me" hissed Shadow stalker while aiming her crossbow at the two ready to fire the tranquilliser bolts.

"Oh I would disagree with that" Leet sang while firing a black with white strips bomb from his revolver. Shadow stalker the hero went into her breaker state in response thinking that it would go though her leaving her unharmed which would give her a free shoot with her crossbow unfortunately for Stalker that did not happen for when the bomb touched her breaker state it exploded releasing arcs of lightening.

"Haaaaaaaaaa" screamed Shadow stalker as the lightening worked its way though her body forcing her back into her normal state where she collapsed onto the floor shortly after with steam wafting off of her prone form.

"Stalker!" screamed Vista as she made her way to the downed teammate drawing the two villains attention to her.

"Hey its Vista" said Leet happily as he saw the pint sized heroine though his grin quickly grow dark "kick her ass Uber" he told his friend with a pat on the back, getting only a nod in response before the larger of the two shot off like a rocket toward's the youngest of the wards unfortunately for Vista she was to focused on helping Shadow stalker to see the fastly approaching Uber this allowed him to pull an Ichigo on her grabbing her by the face Uber flew away from the battle going further into the mall and taking Vista with him.

"Wow sweet move Uber that will look great on are channel!" Leet yelled excitedly to his friend as he watched said friend disappear down the hall with his opponent and from view. "Still I do wonder where the other wards are though" he said to himself before suddenly ducking down which allowed him to avoided the lasers from Kid Win's guns "O never mind found them" he said happily while turning around to see Kid Win on his signature hover board with Gallant right beside him.

"Surrender Leet or we will use force to stop you" Gallant ordered while clenching his hands ready to blast Leet if he tried anything funny. Said man just smiled at them his form completely relaxed.

"You know" began Leet while pointing his revolver at them making the two tense "that would have been threatening if I didn't know that I could mop the floor with you two along with rest of the wards." His eyes narrowed at the two with his finger on the revolvers trigger "but I do so I'm afraid I have to decline your most generous offer" with that Leet moving faster then Kid or Gallant have ever seen him moved his arm to the side pointing it to the hall that Uber and Vista had gone down and pulled the trigger sending a explosive bomb sailing down it.

"What the hell!" Kid Win yelled in surprise at Leet's actions before being sent flying as Leet appeared in front of him and delivered an uppercut while Leet yelled out "Shoryuken!" Gallant tried to help his friend only to be sent flying too as Leet gave Gallant a rather nasty roundhouse kick to the stomach.

"Okay while I'd admit that the Shoryuken isn't apart of this game but I'm sure the fans wont mind seeing it as I'm using it to kick your ass" Leet commented while laughing his ass off at the two hero's as they got up from the ground.

"God when did Leet of all people get good at fighting?" Kid Win asked, saying to nobody in particular as he got up off of the floor with a groan of pain that came from his aching jaw.

"Kid I have no god damm idea" responded Gallant as he two got up only to notice the cobweb like cracks that ran all over his armour "though its rather clear now that he's a lot stronger than he used to be" he said while powering up his blaster multi coloured lights shining in his hands.

"Yer your right there Gallant" agreed the tinker while hopping up onto his board pulling out his pistols and pointing them at Leet while doing so "I just hope that Vista is doing a better job with Uber than we are with Leet" he said concerned over his teammates well being.

 **Meanwhile with Vista and Uber.**

" _O man I hope Kid and Gallant are doing a better job with Leet then I am with Uber right now"_ thought the ward to herself as she warped the area around her to try and keep the speed demon that was Uber away from her. Only to jump away a minute later as he came flying past her punching a cement pillar causing it to shatter into pieces by the immense force that was behind Uber's strike.

"Holly fucking shit!" the ward screamed not caring in the least that she just swore In public as to her staying alive right now which was more important then her PR image.

Uber wasn't done though as he held his palm towards Vista yelling out "get over here" A kunai that was attached to a rope flew towards Vista its attentions clear in running her though. Vista thinking fast warped the space between the kunai and her hoping to get enough time to get out of the kunai's way, only to see much to her horror that the blade was ignoring her powers completely " _I won't be able to doge it in time"_ Vista thought while bracing herself for the pain that was to come only for someone to jump in front of her to take the kunai instead.

"O that's gonna sting in the morning" said Aegis as he held onto the rope all the while ignoring the kunai that was imbedded in his stomach.

"Aegis" Vista said surprised at seeing her leader who just smiled at her while giving a thumbs up "yep its me O and I brought Clockblocker too" he said while pointing to said hero who was also holding onto the rope with a dismissive tone. "Aw love you to Aegis" Clockblocker said jokingly while using his power to freeze Uber in place.

"Thanks for the help guys" thanked Vista as she moved away from the wall to stand next to Clockblocker "no need to thank us Vista after all that's what a teammates are for" replied Aegis with a smile, only to deadpan at what Clockblocker said next. "Wait your telling me a teammate can be more than a meat shield like you" he said in fake awe "I have so much to learn from you master Aegis" he finished with a over the top bow making Vista snicker and Aegis to groan at his joke.

"Dammit Clockblocker we don't…." what ever Aegis was about to say was cut off as the explosive bomb that Leet had fired suddenly slammed into his hip causing a explosion that tore his legs clean off while sending him flying off to the side as he screamed in pain.

"Aegis!" yelled Clockblocker who ran over to his leader not noticing that his powers had worn off and Uber could move again something that he used to great affect as he moved at high speed to grab Clockblocker and then preceded to judo throw him into Vista knocking them both into a nearby wall. Once he was sure that the hero's were down he turned and ran back in the direction where Leet was currently fighting and disappeared from view.

"Hay Clockblocker?"

"Ya Vista"

"Lets never speak about this to the others when we get back to the rig agreed" asked Vista as she got up while rubbing her back.

"Agreed" said Clockblocker with a nod while making his way over to help Aegis "Hay Aegis need a leg up" the clock theme hero joked only to get a moan of pain in response though it was unclear if it was do to having his legs blown off or if it was from Clockblocker's bad pun.

 **Back with Leet and the other hero's.**

"Come on is this the best you've got" taunted Leet as he dogged more of Kid and Gallant's combined laser fire all the while humming the song kung fu fighting.

"Dammit why can't we hit him?" Kid asked Gallant his frustration growing all the more as he continued to fail to land a hit on the worst tinker that lived in the city.

Gallant for his part just shrugged at his partner though you could tell that he was equally as annoyed at their current situation "I don't know kid but we have to stay focused"

Kid was about to retort when Uber suddenly came out of nowhere and backhanded Gallant into a nearby store where you can hear the sound of multiple things braking when Gallant crashed into them.

"Gallant!" yelled Kid worried over his friend not noticing that Leet had fired off a green bomb at him when it hit it exploded trapping him in a green slimly prison and taking him out of the fight for good.

"So Uber did you have fun with the munchkin?" Leet asked his friend while firing another green bomb into the store that Gallant was in, the sound of a yell could be heard within as the bomb exploded capturing Gallant in a slimily prison just like Kid was.

"It was okay could have lasted longer though" replied Uber moving to stand next to Leet who nodded in understanding. "I know right you'd think that the wards would have fought better against us not go down like a bunch of rookie gamers" complained Leet watching as Uber shot Shadow stalker with a green bomb incase she got up from the shock from Leet's previous bomb.

Uber was about to comment when a familiar voice to the pair shouted "Uber and Leet you are under arrest" the two robotically turned around to see the leader of the local Protectorate Armsmaster standing there along with the other adult hero's that worked with him.

"Um Leet I thought you said that no one can enter the field when it is activated?" Uber questioned Leet who pulled out a controller that controlled the forcefield when the tinker looked it over he gave his partner in crime a embarrassed laugh. "It would seem that I forgot to recharge the battery's Uber" Leet explained causing Uber to face palm at hearing this. "Seriously dude" said Uber while groaning at his friend for forgetting something so important.

"I won't ask again Uber, Leet surrender now or face the might of the protectorate!" exclaimed the tinker hero while drawing his halberd his fellow hero's bringing there own weapons to bare the two villains looked at each other a silent conversation going on between them before putting each others revolvers at the side of the others head.

"I think we will take the third choose Alex" said Leet with a chuckle as music begin to play making the hero's tence though what came next shocked them as Uber and Leet begin to sing.

"~Long long time ago, there was a cradle…~"

"~And in the cradle, there is another cradle..~"

"What the hell are they doing?" Assault whispered to Battery who just shrugged just confused as her husband was though she felt a unease creep into her bones as she listened to them sing.

"~One cradle has become a twin now,,,~"

"~And one of the cradles gets lost in the fog by itself.~"

"~A star is shining brightly at the sacred place.~"

The two were about to sing the last verse and shoot each other when a voice rang out though the mall.

"~Id admit I wasn't sure that you two were the noah's of bonds, but hearing you sing that song and holding those revolvers proves it without a shadow of a drought that you two are my new family numbers~" the voice sang happily making the hero's freak out at the voices sudden appearance.

"Who's there" demand Armsmaster trying to find the owner of the voice.

"~Oh how rude of me for not introducing myself to you all~" the voice said still sounding happy but their was a darker edge to it that made the hero's uneasy. In a flash of light a door appeared behind Uber and Leet and a young girl stepped out of it wearing a long coat, top hat with laughing skulls as decorations and a pair of white gloves but the features that stuck out the most was her grey ash skin, pointy ears and the most disturbing grin that the hero's had ever seen on her face.

The girl took of her top hat while bowing to the Hero's "~greetings hero's of Brockton bay I am the Countess Millennium~" she introduced herself. Her eyes never leaving the hero's for a second Battery linked the girls gaze to that of a shark ready and willing to kill anything that got in its way "~and I am here to retrieve my new family members~"


End file.
